


Double Drabble: Puppy Love

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Pet Smut [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Animal roles roleplay, April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble, Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-07
Updated: 2003-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="small">follows the two seans.</span></p><p><span class="small">yes, this <i>is</i> just an excuse not to finish feline fun seven.</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> follows the two seans.
> 
> yes, this _is_ just an excuse not to finish feline fun seven.

Viggo came home, deposited the groceries on the kitchen counter, and then went in search of his pets. They usually greeted him by the door. Today, it seemed, they had been sidetracked by the hall closet. Puppy was staring at the mirror, poking it with his nose and then backing up with a yelp. Sean sat on the floor next to him, looking insufferably pleased with himself. Viggo tsked. Both pets looked up at him.

"You should know better than to do that, Sean."

Sean looked innocent. Puppy started growling at the other puppy in the mirror.

Viggo guided Sean's mouth to his cock. Sean licked at it, teased a little, and then settled down to give his master a blowjob. Sean's name and immunization tags jingled as he bobbed. Puppy didn't even bother to look. He'd seen it too many times before.

Then Viggo pointed Sean to the mirror. "Look, Sean. There's an actor in the mirror. Looks just like you."

Sean bit Viggo's hand.

Viggo swatted Sean's ass.

Sean whimpered and lay down on the floor at Viggo's feet. He did his best to look charming.

Viggo could never resist puppy dog eyes.

Sean barked. Puppy scampered off.  
   
 


End file.
